musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of songs whose lyrics do not mention the song title
This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. Exclusions can be made if the song only contains very common words found in the title, such as "a" "the" or "and". 0-9 *"1-800-273-8255" by Logic *"10s" by Pantera *"10:45 Amsterdam Conversations" by Funeral for a Friend *"107" by Less Than Jake *"1000 Points of Hate" by Anthrax *"10538 Overture" by Electric Light Orchestra *"11 O'Clock Tick Tock" by U2 *"19-2000" by Gorillaz *"1953" by Dropkick Murphys *"1983 (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" by Jimi Hendrix *"20 Dollar Nose Bleed" by Fall Out Boy *"2112" by Rush *"3 Day Weekend" by Rise Against *"33" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"36" by System of a Down *"3's and 7's" by Queens of the Stone Age *"4th of July, Asbury Park" by Bruce Springsteen *"40" by U2 *"400 Lux" by Lorde *"401 Kill" by Rise Against *"#41" by Dave Matthews Band *"42" by Coldplay *"43% Burnt" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"45" by The Gaslight Anthem *"50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Train *"The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)" by Simon & Garfunkel *"5150" by Van Halen *"61 Minutes of Pleading" by The Levellers *"679" by Fetty Wap *"7/11" by Beyoncé *"88" by Sum 41 *"82588" by The Dillinger Escape Plan A *"A.D.D. (American Dream Denial)" by System of a Down *"A.D.I.D.A.S." by Korn *"A Day at the Races" by Jurassic 5 *"A Day in the Life" by The Beatles *"A Decade Under the Influence" by Taking Back Sunday *"A Favor House Atlantic" by Coheed and Cambria *"A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More 'Touch Me'" by Fall Out Boy *"A Mind of Metal and Wheels" by Gatsbys American Dream *"A Moment of Violence" by Streetlight Manifesto *"A Salty Salute" by Guided By Voices *"A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend *"About a Girl" by Nirvana *"Absolute Beginners" by The Jam *"Achilles Last Stand" by Led Zeppelin *"Acorns & Orioles" by Guided By Voices *"Act I: Chasing Suns" by The Sound of Animals Fighting *"Act II: All is Ash of the Light That Shines Through It" by The Sound of Animals Fighting *"Act III: Modulate Back to the Tonal" by The Sound of Animals Fighting *"Act IV: You Don't Need a Witness" by The Sound of Animals Fighting *"Act One, Scene One" by The Fall of Troy *"Action & Action" by The Get Up Kids *"Adam's Song" by Blink 182 *"The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves *"Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay *"Aero Zeppelin" by Nirvana *"Affair on 8th Avenue" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Affirmation" by Savage Garden *"After the Gold Rush" by Neil Young *"Afterimage" by Rush *"Against Pollution" by The Mountain Goats *"Age of Consent" by New Order *"The Air Near My Fingers" by The White Stripes *"Alerion" by Asking Alexandria *"All My Best Friends are Metalheads" by Less Than Jake *"All-Star Me" by Saves the Day *"All Signs Point to Lauderdale" by A Day to Remember *"All Up the Seething Coast" by The Mountain Goats *"Alma Mater" by Alice Cooper *"Alpha Rats Nest" by The Mountain Goats *"Amanita" by Animal Collective *"Amarillo" by Gorillaz *"Amber Changing" by Rise Against *"Americunt Evolving Into Useless Psychic Garbage" by American Head Charge *"Amsterdam" by Coldplay *"An Epic of Time Wasted" by Avenged Sevenfold *"The Analog Kid" by Rush *"Ancient Warrior" by Black Sabbath *"Aneurism" by Nirvana *"The Angel and the Gambler" by Iron Maiden *"Angels With Dirty Faces" by Sum 41 *"Annie's Song" by John Denver *"The Annoying Song" by Butthole Surfers *"The Anthem" by Pitbull *"Antichrist Superstar" by Marilyn Manson *"Any Given Sunday" by Upon a Burning Body *"Apollo I: The Writing Writer" by Coheed and Cambria *"The Archer's Bows Have Broken" by Brand New *"Arguing With Thermometers" by Enter Shikari *"Arizona" by Robbie Williams *"Around the Horn" by The Bronx *"Arsonist's Lullaby" by Hozier *"The Art of Losing" by Rise Against *"As the Worm Turns" by Faith No More *"Ash Tree Lane" by MS MR *"Ask the Magic 8 Ball" by Less Than Jake *"The Asp at My Chest" by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart *"Assistant to the Regional Manager" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Astronomy Domine" by Pink Floyd *"ATWA" by System of a Down *"At Odds With Dr. Genesis" by Guided By Voices *"Australia" by The Shins *"Avalanche Aminos" by Guided By Voices *"The Awakening" by Alice Cooper B *"B.Y.O.B" by System of a Down *"Ba55" by Switchfoot *"Baba O'Riley" by The Who *"Baby Fratelli" by The Fratellis *"Bad" by U2 *"The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang *"Badge" by Cream *"Bag of Hammers" by Local H *"The Ballad of Big Poppa and Diamond Girl" by Cobra Starship *"The Ballad of Chasey Lain" by Bloodhound Gang *"Ballad of Dwight Fry" by Alice Cooper *"The Ballad of El Goodo" by Big Star *"Ballad of Hollis Brown" by Bob Dylan *"The Ballad of John and Yoko" by The Beatles *"The Ballad of the Green Berets" by Ssgt. Barry Sadler *"Ballad of a Teenage Queen" by Johnny Cash *"The Ballad of Tom Jones" by Space and Cerys Matthews *"Bang the Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy *"Banned from the Back Porch" by Saves the Day *"Baptized in Fire" by Kid Cudi *"Barbarism Begins at Home by The Smiths *"Barcode Bypass" by Mull Historical Society *"Basket Case" by Green Day *"Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Battery Kinzie" by Fleet Foxes *"The Battle for Hadrian's Wall" by Black Country Communion *"The Battle of the Bean Field" by The Levellers *"The Battle of Evermore" by Led Zeppelin *"The Battle of New Orleans" by Johnny Horton *"Battleship Graveyard" by The Fall of Troy *"Be My Friend" by One-Eyed Doll *"Bedtime Story" by Madonna *"Beech Like the Tree" by Lower Than Atlantis *"Beeswax" by Nirvana *"Beggars" by Mallory Knox *"The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"Behind Me Lies Another Fallen Soldier" by As I Lay Dying *"Bells for Her" by Tori Amos *"The Beltsville Crucible" by Thrice *"Ben Has a Kid" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Betrayal is a Symptom" by Thrice *"Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach *"Between the Wheels" by Rush *"Big Chief Chinese Restaurant" by Guided By Voices *"Big Dumb Sex" by Soundgarden *"Big Empty" by Stone Temple Pilots *"The Big Issue" by Chumbawamba *"Big Log" by Robert Plant *"Big Long Now" by Nirvana *"Birds of a Feather" by The Civil Wars *"Bite" by Guided By Voices *"Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order *"The Black Angel's Death Song" by The Velvet Underground *"Black Bubblegum" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Black Country Woman" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Crow Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Label" by Lamb of God *"Black Mamba" by The Academy Is... *"Black Sabbath" by Black Sabbath *"Black Saturday" by Soundgarden *"Blackout" by Muse *"Blinding" by Florence + the Machine *"Bliss" by Muse *"Blood Junkie" by Lamb of God *"Blood-Red, White, & Blue" by Rise Against *"Blue Monday" by New Order *"Blue Orchid" by The White Stripes *"The Body Electric" by Rush *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Boogie with Stu" by Led Zeppelin *"Boot Stamping on a Human Face Forever" by Bad Religion *"Bootscraper" by Lamb of God *"Born Slippy" by Underworld *"The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" by Brand New *"Brain Damage" by Pink Floyd *"Brain Stew/Jaded" by Green Day *"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit *"Brendan's Death Song" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"British Legion" by Kasabian *"Bro Hymn" by Pennywise *"Broken English" by Rise Against *"Bron-Y-Aur Stomp" by Led Zeppelin *"Broom People" by The Mountain Goats *"Bruja" by Anabantha *"BU2B" by Rush *"Buck Rogers" by Feeder *"Buckeye" by Lamb of God *"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! at the Disco *"Bullet in the Head" by Rage Against the Machine *"Bullet Theory" by Funeral for a Friend *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"Bullets" by Creed *"Bulls in the Bronx" by Pierce the Veil *"Burgundy" by Earl Sweatshirt *"Burn It Down" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Burrito" by Seether *"But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! at the Disco *"Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse *"Buy Me a Pony" by Spiderbait C *"Calabria" by Enur *"Call Ya Bluff" by Ludacris *"Calypso" by Spiderbait *"Camisado" by Panic! at the Disco *"The Camera Eye" by Rush *"Canadian Railroad Trilogy" by Gordon Lightfoot *"A Candlelit Dinner with Inamorta" by Asking Alexandria *"Candy Store Rock" by Led Zeppelin *"Caraphernelia" by Pierce the Veil *"Carlito's Way" by Upon a Burning Body *"Carouselambra" by Led Zeppelin *"The Carpal Tunnel of Love" by Fall Out Boy *"Casimir Pulaski Day" by Sufjan Stevens *"Celebration Day" by Led Zeppelin *"Celebrity Skin" by Hole *"Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance *"Chain Lightning" by Rush *"Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends" by Fall Out Boy *"Chapter Four" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Chapter 24" by Pink Floyd *"Chemical Prisoner" by Falling in Reverse *"Chic 'n' Stu" by System of a Down *"Child Activist" by Guided By Voices *"The Chipmunk Song" by Alvin and the Chipmunks *"Chocolate" by Snow Patrol *"Chop Suey!" by System of a Down *"Chronic Auditory Hallucination" by Lamb of God *"Cigarette Tricks" by Guided By Voices *"Circus World" by Guided By Voices *"City Hall" by Upon a Burning Body *"The Clairvoyant" by Iron Maiden *"A Classic Case of Transference" by The Fall of Troy *"Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz *"Close Your Eyes and Look Away" by The Color Morale *"Closed Casket Requiem" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Closure" by Asking Alexandria *"Cloudbusting" by Kate Bush *"Club Foot" by Kasabian *"Cobrastyle" by Teddybears *"Cochise" by Audioslave *"Cold Feet" by Dio *"Colony of Birchmen" by Mastodon *"Coma White" by Marilyn Manson *"Committed" by One-Eyed Doll *"Composure" by August Burns Red *"Consideration" by Rihanna *"Constantinople" by Al Stewart *"The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" by The Beatles *"Conventioneers" by Barenaked Ladies *"Cool Song No. 2" by MGMT *"Countdown" by Rush *"Counter Spark" by Sondre Lerche *"Corduroy" by Pearl Jam *"Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine *"Country Song" by Seether *"Crashing Foreign Cars" by Helmet *"Creek Mary's Blood" by Nightwish *"Creeque Alley" by The Mamas & the Papas *"Crocker's Favorite Song" by Guided By Voices *"The Crowing" by Coheed and Cambria *"The Crunge" by Led Zeppelin *"Crusades" by August Burns Red *"Cry for the Moon" by Epica *"Cryptorchid" by Marilyn Manson *"CUBErt" by System of a Down *"Cumberland Blues" by The Grateful Dead *"Custer" by Slipknot *"Cute Without the 'E'" by Taking Back Sunday *"Cuts Marked in the March of Men" by Coheed and Cambria *"Cyclone Utilities (Remember Your Birthday)" by Guided By Voices *"CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" by NeverShoutNever D *"Daddy Lessons" by Beyoncé *"Daffy Duck" by Animal Collective *"Daisy" by Brand New *"Dakota" by Stereophonics *"Dalai Lama" by Rammstein *"Dammit" by Blink 182 *"Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte *"Dance of Death" by Iron Maiden *"Danny's Song" by Loggins and Messina *"Day of the Locusts" by Bob Dylan *"Daze" by Poets of the Fall *"The Dead Heart" by Midnight Oil *"Dead Ringer" by Rise Against *"Dear Charlotte" by Craig's Brother *"Dear Wormwood" by The Oh Hellos *"Death On The Stairs" by The Libertines *"Death Rattle" by Mallory Knox *"Deathmask Divine" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"December Will be Magic Again" by Kate Bush *"Decemberween" by Patent Pending *"Deja Vu" by Anabantha *"Deja Vu" by J. Cole *"Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance *"Departure Hymn" by Lamb of God *"Desert Island Disk" by Radiohead *"Desperado" by Alice Cooper *"Desperate Times, Desperate Measure" by Underoath *"Destrokk" by MGMT *"Detroit Tapes" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Devil in Jersey City" by Coheed and Cambria *"Devil's Advocate" by Upon a Burning Body *"Devil's Dance" by Metallica *"Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West *"Diary of a Dope Fiend" by Marilyn Manson *"Diary of a Horace Wimp" by Electric Light Orchestra *"Dilaudid" by The Mountain Goats *"Dilemma" by Nelly and Kelly Rowland *"Dirt Road Anthem" by Jason Aldean *"Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz *"Disasterpiece" by Slipknot *"Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes" by Fall Out Boy *"Dissident Aggressor" by Judas Priest *"Distant Early Warning" by Rush *"Does This Bus Stop at 82nd Street?" by Bruce Springsteen *"Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Don Quixote" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Donnie Brasco" by Upon a Burning Body *"Don't Drink and Dance" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Don't Panic" by Coldplay *"Dope Hat" by Marilyn Manson *"Double Agent" by Rush *"Draconian Trilogy" by Therion *"Dracula from Houston" by Butthole Surfers *"Dream of Mirrors" by Iron Maiden *"Drowning Lessons" by My Chemical Romance *"Drowning Man" by U2 *"Duality" by Slipknot *"The Duellists" by Iron Maiden *"Dumb Waiters" by The Psychedelic Furs *"Dust Bowl Dance" by Mumford & Sons *"Dust Devil" by Guided By Voices *"Dyers Eve" by Metallica *"D'yer Ma'ker" by Led Zeppelin *"Dysentery Gary" by Blink 182 E *"E = MC2" by Big Audio Dynamite *"E-Pro" by Beck *"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance *"Earth Song" by Michael Jackson *"East Jesus Nowhere" by Green Day *"Easy Ride" by Madonna *"The Edge of Darkness" by Iron Maiden *"Eight Line Poem" by David Bowie *"Either Nelson" by Guided By Voices *"El Scorcho" by Weezer (actually this does say el scorcho in it) *"Elder Misanthropy" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town" by Pearl Jam *"Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z *"Ender Will Save Us All" by Dashboard Confessional *"Endgame" by Rise Against *"Enterlude" by The Killers *"Enter Sandman" by Metallica *"Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! at the Disco *"Empire" by Kasabian *"Entre Nous" by Rush *"Epic" by Faith No More *"Esaul" by Linkin Park *"Escaparé de tus Recuerdos" by Anabantha *"Escape Artists Never Die" by Funeral for a Friend *"Escape from the A-Bomb House" by Less Than Jake *"Estranged" by Guns N' Roses *"Even in the Darkest Hours" by Samantha Fox *"Everybody Thinks I'm a Raincloud (When I'm Not Looking)" by Guided By Voices *"Everybody's Everything" by Santana *"Everything Went Black" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Evil" by Interpol *"Evil" by Mercyful Fate *"Evil Has No Boundries" by Slayer *"Exitlude" by The Killers *"Ex-Supermodel" by Guided By Voices *"El mañana" by Gorillaz F *"F.F.F." by Megadeth *"Fable" by Gatsbys American Dream *"The Fable of Willie Brown" by Johnny Cash *"Fagetarian and Dyke" by Team Dresch *"Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead *"Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance *"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall of Troy *"F.C.P.S.I.T.S.G.E.P.G.E.P.G.E.P." by The Fall of Troy *"Faint" by Linkin Park *"Faint Resemblance" by Rise Against *"Fair Touching" by Guided By Voices *"Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues *"The Fall of Adam" by Marilyn Manson *"Family Affair" by Mary J. Blige *"Farewell, Mona Lisa" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"A Farewell to Kings" by Rush *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Father and Son" by Cat Stevens *"The Fault in Our Stars (MMXVI)" by Troye Sivan *"Fear" by Creed *"Feel Good Hit of the Summer" by Queens of the Stone Age *"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor *"The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson *"Figure.09" by Linkin Park *"Fingertips" by Stevie Wonder *"Finks" by Guided By Voices *"Fire Water Burn" by Bloodhound Gang *"The Final Episode" by Asking Alexandria *"The First Drop" by Rise Against *"Five State Drive" by Less Than Jake *"Fixxxer" by Metallica *"Flaming" by Pink Floyd *"Flesh Without Blood" by Grimes *"Flight of Icarus" by Iron Maiden *"Flight of Icarus" by Pink Floyd *"Floyd the Barber" by Nirvana *"Fluorescent Adolescent" by Arctic Monkeys *"Foolish" by Ashanti *"For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore *"For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only" by Bring Me the Horizon *"Force Ten" by Rush *"Fork and Knife" by Brand New *"Forty-Two" by The Afters *"For Absent Friends" by Genesis *"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield *"Four Door Aventador" by Nicki Minaj *"Four Sticks" by Led Zeppelin *"Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by Nirvana *"Franklin" by Paramore *"From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins" by Panic! at the Disco *"Funeral for a Friend" by Elton John *"Futura Free" by Frank Ocean G *"Gagging Order" by Radiohead *"Game Shows Touch Our Lives" by The Mountain Goats *"Garbage Man" by Hole *"Gauntlet of Solitude" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Gentle Sons" by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart *"A Gentleman's Coup" by Rise Against *"Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Desert" by Pink Floyd *"The Getaway Plan" by Funeral for a Friend *"Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish *"The Ghost of a Corporate Future" by Regina Spektor *"The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance *"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" by My Chemical Romance *"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed *"God Send Conspirator" by Coheed and Cambria *"Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizkit *"Gold Hick" by Guided By Voices *"The Gold It's in the..." by Pink Floyd *"The Gold Song" by The Bouncing Souls *"Gold Teeth on a Bum" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"A Good Flying Bird" by Guided By Voices *"Good Friends and a Bottle of Pills" by Pantera *"The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against *"Goodnight Saigon" by Billy Joel *"Grantchester Meadows" by Pink Floyd *"Gravity Rides Everything" by Modest Mouse *"Grazed Knees" by Snow Patrol *"A Great Day for Freedom" by Pink Floyd *"Great Romances of the 20th Century" by Taking Back Sunday *"Greenface" by Guided By Voices *"Grenade Jumper" by Fall Out Boy *"Guillotine IV (The Final Chapter)" by Falling in Reverse *"Gumboots" by Paul Simon *"The Gunner's Dream" by Pink Floyd *"Gunslinger" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Guns on the Roof" by The Clash *"The Gutterati?" by The Fratellis *"Gyalchester" by Drake H *"Hair of the Dog" by Nazareth *"Hairspray Queen" by Nirvana *"Halcyon" by Ellie Goulding *"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse *"Hand of Doom" by Black Sabbath *"Hang 'Em High" by My Chemical Romance *"The Happiest Days of Our Lives" by Pink Floyd *"Hardening of the Arteries" by Slayer *"The Harold Song" by Ke$ha *"Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod?" by The Mountain Goats *"Hats Off to (Roy) Harper" by Led Zeppelin *"Headfirst for Halos" by My Chemical Romance *"Headlines" by Drake *"The Headmaster Ritual" by The Smiths *"Headswitch" by Bruce Dickinson *"Hearshot Kid Disaster" by Coheed and Cambria *"Heartbreak Station" by Cinderella *"Heat" by Upon a Burning Body *"Heaven Knows" by Rise Against *"Helena" by My Chemical Romance *"Helena Beat" by Foster the People *"Helicopter" by Bloc Party *"Hell Above" by Pierce the Veil *"Help Save the Youth of America from Exploding" by Less Than Jake *"Henry Thomas" by The Lovin' Spoonful *"The Heretic Hammer" by Dimmu Borgir *"Heretic Pride" by The Mountain Goats *"The Hero's Return" by Pink Floyd *"Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Hey There, Mr. Brooks!" by Asking Alexandria *"Hiawatha's Vision" by Johnny Cash *"High Hopes" by Pink Floyd *"Hill Farmer's Blues" by Mark Knopfler *"The Hindu Times" by Oasis *"Hit or Miss" by New Found Glory *"The Holy Tape" by The Fall of Troy *"Holy Wars...The Punishment Due" by Megadeth *"Homesick at Space Camp" by Fall Out Boy *"Honey Bunny" by MGMT *"House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance *"The House That Dripped Blood" by The Mountain Goats *"How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead *"How to Embrace a Swamp Creature" by The Mountain Goats *"How's My Driving, Doug Hastings?" by Less Than Jake *"How Soon is Now?" by The Smiths *"HTML Rulez D00d" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Humannequin" by The Color Morale *"Hurricane Drunk" by Florence + the Machine *"Hysteria" by Muse *"Hyberballad" by Björk *"Hymn to the Alcohol" by Hefner *"Hymn to the Cigarettes" by Hefner *"Hymn for the Weekend" by Coldplay *"Hymn for the Wretched" by The Black Dahlia Murder I *"(I Wanna) Be a Dumbcharger" by Guided By Voices *"I Constantly Thank God for Estaban" by Panic! at the Disco *"I Hate Myself and Want to Die" By Nirvana *"I Just Got This Symphony Goin'" by The Fall of Troy *"I Never Told You What I Do for a Living" by My Chemical Romance *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! at the Disco *"Ibiza Bar" by Pink Floyd *"Icarus" by White Hinderland *"Ideas as Opiates" by Tears for Fears *"Idioteque" by Radiohead *"Idiot Princess" by Guided By Voices *"If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens *"If You Can't Ride Two Horses at Once... You Should Get Out of the Circus" by Asking Alexandria *"If You See Light" by The Mountain Goats *"Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin *"Imperial Racehorsing" by Guided By Voices *"The Importance of Being Idle" by Oasis *"Impressive Instant" by Madonna *"I'm Gonna Get You (To Whom it May Concern)" by Snap! *"I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of" by A Day to Remember *"I'm Out of Gas and You Need a Jacket" by Pierce the Veil *"In the Flesh?" by Pink Floyd *"In Corolla" by The Mountain Goats *"In Keeping Secrets of the Silent Earth:3" by Coheed and Cambria *"In My Darkest Hour" by Megadeth *"Innerspace" by Bruce Dickinson *"Interest Position" by Guided By Voices *"Intermission" by Upon a Burning Body *"International Small Arms Traffic Blues" by The Mountain Goats *"Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Intervention" by Madonna *"Into the Lens" by Yes *"Intro/Set3" by The 1975 *"Invictus" by Lamb of God *"Iowa" by Slipknot *"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls *"Iron" by Within Temptation *"Irresponsible Hate Anthem" by Marilyn Manson *"It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance J *"Jacob's Ladder" by Rush *"Jambi" by Tool *"James Joint" by Rihanna *"Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade *"The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance *"Jihad" by Slayer *"Jilted John" by Jilted John *"Jizzlobber" by Faith No More *"Johnny, Kick a Hole in the Sky" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Join the Club" by Reel Big Fish *"Join the Ranks" by Rise Against *"Josie" by Blink 182 *"Joy.Discovery.Invention" by Biffy Clyro *"Jugband Blues" by Pink Floyd *"Jude Law and a Semester Abroad" by Brand New *"Juicebox" by The Strokes *"Jumper" by Third Eye Blind *"Juneau" by Funeral for a Friend *"Junesong Provision" by Coheed and Cambria *"Just a Day" by Feeder *"Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Justboy" by Biffy Clyro K *"Keasbey Nights" by Catch 22 *"Kids" by MGMT *"The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring *"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars *"Killing is Contagious" by INDK *"Kill V. Maim" by Grimes *"Kinderfeld" by Marilyn Manson *"King for a Day" by Pierce the Veil *"Kingdom of Zod" by Billy Talent *"Kings of the Wild Frontier" by Adam Ant *"Kiss and Make Up" by Funeral for a Friend *"Kiss My Sass" by Cobra Starship *"Kiss of Death" by Black Sabbath *"Kitchenware and Candy Bars" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Kiwi" by Harry Styles *"Knights of Cydonia" by Muse *"Knowledge" by Operation Ivy *"Kotov Syndrome" by Rise Against *"Kozmic Blues" by Janis Joplin L *"LDN" by Lily Allen *"Land of 1000 Dances" by Wilson Pickett *"The Larger Bowl" by Rush *"Last Chance Blueprint" by Rise Against *"Last Chance to Lose Your Keys" by Brand New *"Last Hope" by Paramore *"The Last Lie I Told" by Saves the Day *"The Last March of the Ents" by The Fall of Troy *"The Last Song I'm Wasting on You" by Evanescence *"Laura Palmer" by Bastille *"Lazarus" by Fozzy *"The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars *"The Ledge" by Fleetwood Mac *"Legal Tender" by The B-52's *"Legend of a Mind" by The Moody Blues *"The Legend of John Henry's Hammer" by Johnny Cash *"Lessons" by Rush *"Let There Be More Light" by Pink Floyd *"Letter from Belgium" by The Mountain Goats *"Letter to Hermione" by David Bowie *"Levels" by Avicii *"The Lemon Song" by Led Zeppelin *"Let it Rock" by Chuck Berry *"Levittown is for Lovers" by Patent Pending *"Lie" by Dream Theater *"Lies of Autumn" by Lamb of God *"Life Cycles" by The Word Alive *"Life During Wartime" by Talking Heads *"The Light & the Glass" by Coheed and Cambria *"Linda Blair Was Born Innocent" by The Mountain Goats *"Lion's Teeth" by The Mountain Goats *"Lips of Deceit" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Liquid Confidence" by You Me at Six *"Liquid Diet" by Papa Roach *"Limo Wreck" by Soungarden *"Lithium" by Nirvana *"Little Dreams" by Ellie Goulding *"Liverpool 08" by Ringo Starr *"Livin' with L.E.S." by INDK *"Logan to Government Center" by Brand New *"London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines" by Panic! at the Disco *"Longview" by Green Day *"Look What Happened" by Less Than Jake *"Lorenzo" by Phil Collins *"Losing It" by Rush *"The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret" by Queens of the Stone Age *"Lost for Words" by Pink Floyd *"Lost in Hollywood" by System of a Down *"Louder Than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Love Ballad" by Tove Lo *"Love Police" by Phil Collins *"Love Song" by The Cure *"The Love Song" by Marilyn Manson *"Love Song for a Savior" by Jars of Clay *"Love Story" by NOFX *"Love Vigilantes" by New Order *"Love Walks In" by Van Halen *"Love You To" by The Beatles *"Lover's Concerto" by The Toys *"Low Man's Lyric" by Metallica *"Lullaby" by Creed *"Lullabye" by Fall Out Boy *"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! at the Disco *"The Lying Lies and Dirty Secrets of Miss Erica Court" by Coheed and Cambria M *"Machines" by Biffy Clyro *"Madrigal" by Rush *"Maggie May" by Rod Stewart *"The Malachi Crunch" by NOFX *"Males of Wormwood Mars" by Guided By Voices *"Manhattan Project" by Rush *"Man Research (Clapper)" by Gorillaz *"Manthem" by The Bouncing Souls *"Marathon" by Rush *"Marianas Trench" by August Burns Red *"Matilda Mother" by Pink Floyd *"May This Be Love" by Jimi Hendrix *"McAuley McCulkin" by The Fall of Troy *"Me and Your Mama" by Childish Gambino *"Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New *"Mechanix" by Megadeth *"Meet Me at the Tavern in Bower" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Memorial Day" by Dropkick Murphys *"Memories" by Leonard Cohen *"Menswear" by The 1975 *"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge *"Metal Mothers" by Guided By Voices *"Mer Girl" by Madonna *"Mexican Seafood" by Nirvana *"Mezzanine" by Massive Attack *"The Military School Dance Dismissal" by Guided By Voices *"Milk" by The 1975 *"Milk & Money" by The Fratellis *"Milk It" by Nirvana *"Milk Lizard" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Milquetoast" by Helmet *"Mind" by System of a Down *"Minerva" by Deftones *"Misery Machine" by Marilyn Manson *"Misty Mountain Hop" by Led Zeppelin *"Monty Got a Raw Deal" by R.E.M. *"Moon Over Goldsboro" by The Mountain Goats *"Motion Picture Soundtrack" by Radiohead *"Motorpsycho Nightmare" by Bob Dylan *"Motown Never Sounded So Good" by Less Than Jake *"Motto" by Less Than Jake *"Mountain Song" by Jane's Addiction *"Mountains" by Biffy Clyro *"Mouths Like Sidewinder Missles" by The Fall of Troy *"Mr. Disco" by New Order *"Mr. James Dean" by Hilary Duff *"Mr. Moustache" by Nirvana *"Munich" by Editors *"Murder Bar" by Sevendust *"Murder Mitten" by I See Stars *"The Murder Mystery" by The Velvet Underground *"Muscle Museum" by Muse *"Music Box" by Thrice *"My Back Pages" by Bob Dylan *"My Immortal" by Evanescence *"My Mom Still Cleans My Room" by MxPx *"My Recovery Injection" by Biffy Clyro *"My Son Cool" by Guided By Voices *"My Son, My Secretary and My Country" by Guided By Voices *"My Sweet Fracture" by Saves the Day N *"N.I.B." by Black Sabbath *"Naked Sunday" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Nantucket Sleighride" by Mountain *"Narrated by Paul" by Guided By Voices *"Nasty Freestyle" by T-Wayne *"The National Anthem" by Radiohead *"Natural Born Boogie" by Humble Pie *"Natural Science" by Rush *"Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks" by Panic! at the Disco *"Necromancia" by Anabantha *"The Neutron Bomber" by W.A.S.P. *"Never Walk Alone...A Call to Arms" by Megadeth *"Neverender" by Coheed and Cambria *"New Monster Avenue" by The Mountain Goats *"New Song" by Howard Jones *"New Speedway Boogie" by The Grateful Dead *"New York City Serenade" by Bruce Springsteen *"New York Mining Disaster" by The Bee Gees *"New Zion" by The Mountain Goats *"Night Owl" by Gerry Rafferty *"Nightly Encounter" by b-Rabbit *"The Nile Song" by Pink Floyd *"Nintendo 89" by Audio Karate *"No Children" by The Mountain Goats *"Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" by Fall Out Boy *"Nobody's Diary" by Yazoo (Yaz) *"Noots" by Sum 41 *"Not Now" by Blink-182 *"Novella" by Funeral for a Friend O *"Obstructed View" by Rise Against *"Oceanographer's Choice" by The Mountain Goats *"Ode" by Creed *"Ode to Billie Joe" by Bobbie Gentry *”Ode to Sleep” by Twenty One Pilots *"Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" by Fall Out Boy *"Of Mites and Men" by Guided By Voices *"Of Moons, Birds & Monsters" by MGMT *"The Official Ironmen Rally Song" by Guided By Voices *"Oildale" by Korn *"OK, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" by Brand New *"Old College Try" by The Mountain Goats *"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" by Panic! at the Disco *"One Day, Robots Will Cry" by Cobra Starship *"Open Secrets" by Rush *"Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge *"Opus 17" by The Four Seasons *"Orestes" by A Perfect Circle *"Our Lawyers Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" by Fall Out Boy *"Out on the Tiles" by Led Zeppelin *"Outlet" by Desiigner *"Outro" by M83 *"Over the Neptune/Mesh Gear Fox" by Guided By Voices *"Overneath the Path of Misery" by Marilyn Manson P *"P.L.U.C.K." by System of a Down *"Panasonic Youth" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Pantala Naga Pampa" by Dave Matthews Band *"Papercut" by Linkin Park *"Paper Cuts" by Nirvana *"Panic Attack" by Dream Theater *"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath *"Paranoid Android" by Radiohead *"Par Avion" by Mike and the Mechanics *"Parachutes" by Coldplay *"Parisienne Walkways" by Gary Moore *"Part II" by Paramore *"Party Monster" by The Weeknd *"The Pass" by Rush *"Passion and the Opera" by Nightwish *"Passionfruit" by Drake *"The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes" by Fall Out Boy *"Paul McCartney" by Scissor Sisters *"Peace Frog" by The Doors *"Peephole" by System of a Down *"Peep Hole" by Guided By Voices *"Pendulum" by FKA twigs *"Penny Dreadfuls" by Animal Collective *"Penthouse and Pavement" by Heaven 17 *"Pepper" by Butthole Surfers *"Perfect Insanity" by Disturbed *"Phantom Limb" by The Shins *"The Phrase That Pays" by The Academy Is... *"Piano Song" by Erasure *"Pieces" by Sum 41 *"A Pillow of Winds" by Pink Floyd *"Pittsburg to Lebanon" by Butthole Surfers *"Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath *"Planet Telex" by Radiohead *"Platypus" by Green Day *"Please Freeze Me" by Guided By Voices *"Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Poema Nº20" by Anabantha *"The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish *"Poetic Tragedy" by The Used *"Points of Authority" by Linkin Park *"Pompeii" by Bastille *"Pop Song '89" by R.E.M. *"Pop-Punk is Sooooo '05" by Cobra Starship *"Poprocks and Coke" by Green Day *"Pornography" by The Cure *"Porterville" by Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Portugal" by The Fall *"Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan *“Pow R. Toc H" by Pink Floyd *"Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World *"Prayer" by One-Eyed Doll *"The Preacher" by Jamie N Commons *"Pretzel Logic" by Steely Dan *"Prime Mover" by Rush *"Princess of China" by Coldplay *"Prison Sex" by Tool *"Prison Song" by System of a Down *"The Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fall Out Boy *"The Promise" by Tracy Chapman *"Prowler" by Iron Maiden *"Psuedologia Fantastica" by Foster the People *"Professional Widow" by Tori Amos *"The Prophet's Song" by Queen *"Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am a Professional)" by Cobra Starship *"Pry, To" by Pearl Jam *"Psychophobia" by Black Sabbath *"Punk" by Gorillaz *“Punk Rock Classic" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Pyramid Song" by Radiohead Q *"Quality of Armor" by Guided By Voices *"Queen Bitch" by David Bowie *"Qwerty" by Mushroomhead *"Question!" by System of a Down *"The Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows" by Brand New *"Quietus" by Epica *"Quito" by The Mountain Goats R *"Race for the Prize" by The Flaming Lips *"Radioactive" by Kings of Leon *"Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" by Nirvana *"The Rain Song" by Led Zeppelin *"The Rain, The Park and Other Things" by The Cowsills *"Rainy Day Women # 12 & 35" by Bob Dylan *"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang *"Randy Scouse Git" by The Monkees *"Release" by The Black Eyed Peas *"Reassurance Rests in the Sea" by The Fall of Troy *"Recipe for Hate...Warhorse" by Megadeth *"The Red Death" by Thrice *"Red Gas Circle" by Guided By Voices *"Red is the New Black" by Funeral for a Friend *"Red Lenses" by Rush *"Red Sector A" by Rush *"Redbone" by Childish Gambino *"Redemption" by Johnny Cash *"Redneck" by Lamb of God *"Redneck Love Song" by One-Eyed Doll *"The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg" by Iron Maiden *"Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over" by Fall Out Boy *"Relocated" by Satan's Angels *"Reptilia" by The Strokes *"Resolution Song" by Tony Iommi *"Restless Farewell" by Bob Dylan *"Return to Hangar" by Megadeth *"Revelations" by b-Rabbit *"Revolution 9" by The Beatles *"Rhine Jive Click" by Guided By Voices *"Rich Man's Spiritual" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Ride the Lightning" by Metallica *"Righteous Kill" by Upon a Burning Body *"Rivendell" by Rush *"Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors *"Robbers" by The 1975 *"Rock 'n' Roll Train" by AC/DC *"Rocks Tonic Juice Magic" by Saves the Day *"Rockstar Nailbomb!" by The Fall of Troy *"Roger Rabbit" by Sleeping with Sirens *"Role Model" by Eminem *"Roman Reloaded" by Nicki Minaj *"Romeo's Tune" by Steve Forbert *"Roses" by The Chainsmokers *"Roulette" by System of a Down *"Round and Round" by New Order *"Royal Orleans" by Led Zeppelin *"Rumors of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated" by Rise Against *"Run of the Mill" by George Harrison *"Rusholme Ruffians" by The Smiths *"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna S *"S1ck" by [avoid the debris] *"S.A.T.O." by Ozzy Osbourne *"Sabbra Cadabra" by Black Sabbath *"Sabre Dance" by Love Sculpture *"The Sage of Washington Oaks" by The Color Morale *"Samuel Sin" by Danko Jones *"Sandblasted Skin" by Pantera *"Santiago's Lament" by Miracle of Sound *"Save Our Selves" by The Blackout *"Savior" by Rise Against *"Scarface" by Upon a Burning Body *"Schwick" by Cobra Starship *"The Science of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake *"The Scientist" by Coldplay *"Scorpion Death" by One-Eyed Doll *"Sea Within a Sea" by The Horrors *"Seattle Skies" by Close to Home *"Second & Sebring" by Of Mice & Men *"Secondary" by Brand New *"Secret Star" by Guided By Voices *"Secret Love Song" by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo *"See-Saw" by Pink Floyd *"See America Right" by The Mountain Goats *"Seigfried" by Frank Ocean *"Selling the Drama" by Live *"The Sense" by Hot Water Music *"Serrated Edge" by Dead Milkmen *"Setting Fire to Sleeping Giants" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Seventy Times 7" by Brand New *"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" by Pink Floyd *"Sex Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Shadow Moses" by Bring Me the Horizon *"Shaker Maker" by Oasis *"Sharks Can't Sleep" by Tracy Bonham *"Shatter" by Feeder *"She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver *"She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult *"Sheet Kickers" by Guided By Voices *"She's Gone" by b-Rabbit *"She's My Winona" by Fall Out Boy *"Shindo" by Less Than Jake *"Shoots and Ladders" by Korn *"Short Change Hero" by The Heavy *"Shoulder to the Wheel" by Saves the Day *"The Shower Scene" by Brand New *"Shuffle Your Feet" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Shut Up" by Madness *"Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)" by Brand New *"Sins of the Father" by Donna Burke *"Six Ways 'Till Sunday" by Rise Against *"Six Weeks" by Of Monsters and Men *"Sixteenth Century Greensleeves" by Rainbow *"Skylines and Turnstiles" by My Chemical Romance *"Slither" by Metallica *"Slither" by Velvet Revolver *"Sliver" by Nirvana *"Slow West Vultures" by The Mountain Goats *"The Small Hours" by Holocaust *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana *"Smothered in Hugs" by Guided By Voices *"Snuff" by Slipknot *"Speaker for the Dead" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Soco Amaretto Lime" by Brand New *"The Soldier's Song" by Demon Hunter *"Solitary Ground" by Epica *"Solitude Standing" by Suzanne Vega *"Some Drilling Implied" by Guided By Voices *"Sometimes Selling Out is Giving Up" by Rise Against *"Song 2" by Blur *"Song 6" by George Ezra *"Song for a Winter's Night" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Song for Bob Dylan" by David Bowie *"Song for Dennis Brown" by The Mountain Goats *"Song for Guy" by Elton John *"Song for Lonely Giants" by The Mountain Goats *"Song for Susan" by Crosby, Stills & Nash *"Song for the Suspect" by American Head Charge *"Song for Whoever" by The Beautiful South *"South Bound Saurez" by Led Zeppelin *"Space Oddity" by David Bowie *"Spanish Harlem Incident" by Bob Dylan *"Spartacus" by The Fall of Troy *"Spiderfighter" by Guided By Voices *"Spiral Architect" by Black Sabbath *"The Spirit of Radio" by Rush *"Spring Tiger" by Guided By Voices *"SS-3" by Slayer *"St. Andrew's Fall" by Blind Melon *"St. Vitus' Dance" by Black Sabbath *"Standing Outside a Broken Phone Booth With Money in My Hand" by Primitive Radio Gods *"Stars in the Night" by The Fall of Troy *"Stealing a Page or Two from Armed and Radical Pagans" by Superjoint Ritual *"Stealing Society" by System of a Down *"Stinkfist" by Tool *"Stitches" by Allele *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse *"Story of a Lonely Guy" by b-Rabbit *"Storaged" by System of a Down *"Stranded" by Alien Ant Farm *"Straw Dogs" by Guided By Voices *"Straw Hat and Old Dirty Hank" by Barenaked Ladies *"Streetlight Contagious" by Mozart Season *"Strength Through Music" by Amanda Palmer *"Stuck With Me" by Green Day *"Subterranean Homesick Blues" by Bob Dylan *"The Subtle Arts of Murder and Persuasion" by Lamb of God *"Sudden Death in Carolina" by Brand New *"Sugar in Your Gas Tank" by Less Than Jake *"Suicide Woman" by Danko Jones *"Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" by Crosby, Stills & Nash *"Sukiyaki" by Kyu Sakamoto (1963) and A Taste of Honey (1981, English translation) *"Suite-Pee" by System of a Down *"Summer '68" by Pink Floyd *"Summer, Highland Falls" by Billy Joel *"Sun and Steel" by Iron Maiden *"Sunday" by Earl Sweatshirt *"Sunshine Superman" by Donovan *"Sunshine the Werewolf" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Supernaut" by Black Sabbath *"Superstar" by The Carpenters *"Survivor Guilt" by Rise Against *"Swanheart" by Nightwish *"Sweet Valium High" by Charlotte Sometimes *"Sweat Loaf" by Butthole Surfers *"Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood *"The Swiss Army Romance" by Dashboard Confessional *"Swords, Dragons, and Diet Coke" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones T *"Taboo" by Santana *"Take a Look Around" by Limp Bizkit *"Take Up Thy Stethoscope and Walk" by Pink Floyd *"Tallahassee" by The Mountain Goats *"Talk Shows on Mute" by Incubus *"Talkin' New York" by Bob Dylan *"Tapioca Tundra" by The Monkees *"Tarantula" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"Tautou" by Brand New *"Teenage Angst" by Placebo *"Teeth" by The Japanese House *"Temptation" by New Order *"Tentative" by System of a Down *"Territorial Pissings" by Nirvana *"Territories" by Rush *"Terror and Hubris in the House of Frank Pollard" by Lamb of God *"Texas Flood" by Stevie Ray Vaughan *"Texas is South" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Thank You for the Venom" by My Chemical Romance *"Theatre" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Theme from an Imaginary Western" by Mountain *"There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet" by Panic! at the Disco *"There's No 'I' in Team" by Taking Back Sunday *"There's No Such Thing as a Jaggy Snake" by Biffy Clyro *"Third Stone from the Sun" by Jimi Hendrix *"This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm on This Song" by System of a Down *"Thrash Unreal" by Against Me! *"Three Evils (Embodied in Love and Shadow)" by Coheed and Cambria *"Three Point One Four" by Bloodhound Gang *"Throes of Rejection" by Pantera *"Through Glass" by Stone Sour *"Thy Horror Cosmic" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Tianchi Lake" by The Mountain Goats *"Tiffany Blews" by Fall Out Boy *"Timberwolves at New Jersey" by Taking Back Sunday *"Time to Dance" by Panic! at the Disco *"Timshel" by Mumford & Sons *"Tip the Scales" by Rise Against *"Tired" by Stone Sour *"Title and Registration" by Death Cab For Cutie *"Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles *"To the Core" by Rise Against *"To Whom it May Concern" by The Civil Wars *"To You, Contortionist" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"The Tourist" by Gerry Rafferty *"Trampled Under Foot" by Led Zeppelin *"Transfusion Blues" by Johnny Cash *"Transylvania" by McFly *"Tree Fly Jet" by Guided By Voices *"The Trial" by Pink Floyd *"Trippin' on a Hole in a Paper Heart" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Tripping" by Robbie Williams *"The Trooper" by Iron Maiden *"True Faith" by New Order *"The Truth of a Liar" by August Burns Red *"Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba *"Twenty Flight Rock" by Eddie Cochran *"Two Step" by Dave Matthews Band *"Ty Cobb" by Soundgarden U *"The Ugly Vision" by Guided By Voices *"Uneasy Rider" by Charlie Daniels Band *"The Unforgettable Fire" by U2 *"Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers *"Under the Knife" by Rise Against *"Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Unit 731" by Slayer *"Unity" by Shinedown *"Untitled" by b-Rabbit *"Untitled 02 (Morissey Song)" by Brand New *"Up the Wolves" by The Mountain Goats *"The Upwards War and the Downwards Turned Cycle" by Less Than Jake *"Underclass Hero" by Sum 41 *"The Underground in America" by Pantera *"Underground Initiations" by Guided By Voices *"Uprising" by Muse *"U16 Girls" by Travis V *"Va Va Voom" by Nicki Minaj *"Valotte" by Julian Lennon *"Vanishing Point" by New Order *"Variations on a Cocktail Dress" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Veni Vidi Vici" by Madonna *"Venus in Furs" by The Velvet Underground *"Vermillion" and "Vermillion, Pt. 2" by Slipknot *"Victoria (Dear. Daddy)" by b-Rabbit *"Vide Infra" by Killswitch Engage *"Viking Death March" by Billy Talent *"Vital Signs" by Rush *"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay *"Vlad the Impaler" by Kasabian W *"Walter's Walk" by Led Zeppelin *"The Wanton Song" by Led Zeppelin *"We Better Learn How to Hotwire a Uterus" by The Fall of Troy *"We Stand Alone" by Ultravox *"We Threw Gasoline on the Fire and Now We Have Stumps for Arms and No Eyebrows" by NOFX *"Weekend in New England" by Barry Manilow *"Weenie Beanie" by Foo Fighters *"The Weight" by The Band *"Weight of Time" by Rise Against *"Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance *"Welcome to the New South" by Less Than Jake *"Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria *"Wendy Clear" by Blink 182 *"The Westerner" by Falling in Reverse *"We've Got Airplanes" by Guided By Voices *"Whacko Jacko Steals the Elephant Man's Bones" by The Fall of Troy *"What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"What Sound Does a Mastodon Make?" by The Fall of Troy *"Whatever" by Godsmack *"When Good Dogs Do Bad Things" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"When I Get Home, You're So Dead" by Mayday Parade *"When the Piper Calls" by China Crisis *"Whistle for the Choir" by The Fratellis *"White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane *"Who Invented the Sun?" by Guided By Voices *"Whorehouse Blues" by Motörhead *"The Willing Well I: Fuel for the Feeding End" by Coheed and Cambria *"The Willing Well II: Fear Through the Eyes of the Madness" by Coheed and Cambria *"The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth" by Coheed and Cambria *"The Willing Well IV: The Final Cut" by Coheed and Cambria *"Witch Hunt" by Rush *"Woke Up New" by The Mountain Goats *"The World's Not Waiting (For Five Tired Boys in a Broken Down Van)" by Fall Out Boy *"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything *"The Wrestler" by Bruce Springsteen *"The Wretched" by Satan's Angels *"Writer's Block" by b-Rabbit X *"X-Girlfriend" by Bush *"XO" by Fall Out Boy *"XXX" by Kendrick Lamar Y *"Yellow Ledbetter" by Pearl Jam *"Yer Blues" by The Beatles *"Yesterday Went Too Soon" by Feeder *"Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots" by The Flaming Lips *"You Kill Me (In a Good Way)" by Sleeping with Sirens *"You Can't Spell 'Crap' Without 'C'" by The Devil Wears Prada *"You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison" by My Chemical Romance *"You Think I Ain't Worth a Dollar But I Feel Like a Millionaire" by Queens of the Stone Age *"You Vandal" by Saves the Day *"You'll Be Under My Wheels" by The Prodigy *"Young Adult Friction" by The Pains of Being Pure at Heart *"Young Lust" by Pink Floyd *"Young Turks" by Rod Stewart *"Your Only Escape" by Gatsbys American Dream *"You're Not An Airplane" by Guided By Voices Category:Lists